


The words I long to hear

by Alexasnow



Series: Ardyn one shots [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Reader, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: Ardyn is worming his way in to your thoughts and dreams





	The words I long to hear

You woke from an intensely sexual dream, the throbbing between your legs was your body urging you to finish what the dream had started. The sheets were strewn across the bed, and your shirt was pushed up revealing your breasts, and how hard your nipples were. Taking a deep breath you tried to compose yourself but the desire for release was too much, it had been too long. And with Ardyn taunting and teasing you whenever the mood struck him had not helped matters. You slid your hand slowly over your stomach, under the hem your silk shorts. You trembled as you traced over your clit and found yourself to be dripping wet. Biting your lip gently you wished you could recall that dream but it was slipping from your conscious mind. Perhaps you could make up your own fantasy to arouse yourself as you pleasured your body. 

 

Trying to focus on thoughts of your partner but every time they seemed to morph into the chancellor, his amber eyes locking on yours with a predatory smile that both frightened and aroused you, as he drew closer you didn’t back away, in fact, you met him halfway. He tilted your head up so he could continue his intense stare, being caught in his gaze was oddly intoxicating. You liked the way he looked at you like he had never desired anything this much before. You bit your lip and this led his smile to widen, he knew he had you. His hand found the small of your back and urged you against him, he tossed his hat aside. The anticipation was killing you, god even in your fantasies the man frustrated you. His fingers laced into your hair at the back of your neck, it made you tremble as his fingers grazed your skin. Suddenly wrapped your hair around his hand and forced your head back. His lips finding yours, this kiss wasn’t gentle it was forceful and passionate like he had longed for you and much as you longed for him. His tongue pushed your lips open and teased over yours, finally making your eyes close to enjoy the sensation of his tongue tracing over yours, and the delightful gentle sucks upon your tongue led a very muffled groan to emanate from the back of your throat. 

 

The fantasy mixed with the fact that you were already so aroused, led you to have to slow your gentle circles around your clit as you were so close. But even the slower pace did nothing to stop the climax that had been building before your fingers took to work. You gripped the sheets in your free hand as your back arched. A gentle seductive whisper seemed to say, “Cry out my name, I desire to hear it.”

 

Amidst your vocal groans you cried Arydn’s name, your hips bucked as the pleasure ran through your body. Trembling in the aftershocks of an intense orgasm, you tried to catch your ragged breath. It was strange that voice had sounded as if he was right next to you. Your head turned slowly to find Ardyn standing beside your bed with a very smug smile on his face as he stood over you. You gasped, dragging your hand free of your shorts and pulling down your shirt to regain some sense of dignity. “That my dear was quite a show,” he purred, wiping his fingers at the corners of his mouth as if he had been drooling over the image of your ecstasy and his name being the one on your lips. “My name does sound so delicious being gasped and cried in pleasure. You know how much you desire me, why are you still fighting me? Hmm, give in and these fantasies can become so much more.”

 

His honeyed words were so tempting and the look in his eyes made you feel desired. Why not give in? He dropped his coat to the floor in a fluid movement as if assured you were giving in to him. This should have annoyed you but instead, you just watched as he disrobed to shirt, and trousers. Maybe he wasn’t presuming too much. You didn’t pull away or stop him as he climbed over you, gripping your wrists in his hands firmly and pinning you down. You swallowed thickly as he leaned in pressing his lips to your ear, his body urged against yours. In a desire filled breathy tone he pressed, “I need to hear you say it, give yourself to me and I will take you now. We both desire it.”

 

“I am yours to with as you will…”

 

You fell short as a knock on the door startled you from your daze, the pressure about your wrists was gone as was he. Who could be knocking at such an early hour?


End file.
